grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1983
Television & Movies *''The World of the Dark Crystal'' on PBS, January 9 *''Fraggle Rock'' Season 1 begins on HBO, January 10 *''Fraggle Rock'' Season 1 begins on CBC *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' on ABC, May 12 *''[[w:c:muppet:Don't Eat the Pictures|'DON’T' Eat the Pictures]]'' on PBS, November 16 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 15, November 21 *''SESAME STREET'' episode 1839 (Mr. Hooper’s death) on PBS, November 24 *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird in China|'BIG' BIRD in China]]'' on NBC International Television *The French co-production of Fraggle Rock begins airing in France on FR3, November *''Die Fraggles'' (Fraggle Rock) begins airing in Germany on ZDF, November 16 *''[[w:c:muppet:Barrio Sésamo|Barrio SÉSAMO]]'' begins its second run in Spain *''SESAME'' begins airing in the Philippines *Germany’s Sesamstrasse celebrates 10th Anniversary Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird and Little Bird's Big & Little Book|'BIG' BIRD & LITTLE BIRD’s BIG & Little Book]]'' (reissue version with new illustrations by A. Delaney) *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert and the Missing Mop Mix-Up|'BERT' & the Missing Mop Mix-Up]]'' *''The Case of the Missing Mother'' *''[[The City Worm and the Country Worm|The City WORM & the Country WORM]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Don't Cry, Big Bird|'DON’T' Cry, BIG BIRD]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Early Bird on Sesame Street|Early BIRD on SESAME STREET]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie's Little Lie|'Ernie'’s Little Lie]]'' *''Everyone Makes Mistakes'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover Goes to School|'Grover' Goes to School]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Can Do It Myself|'I' Can Do It Myself]]'' *''The Muppets on the Road'' *''People in My Family'' *''Pigs in Space'' *''Puppy Love'' *''The Radish Day Jubilee'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Red and the Pumpkins|'RED' & the Pumpkins]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Question and Answer Book About Animals|The SESAME STREET Question & Answer Book About Animals]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Treasury|The SESAME STREET Treasury]]'' series begins *''[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Word Book|The SESAME STREET Word Book]]'' *''The Twiddlebugs' Dream House'' *''You Are the Star of a Muppet Adventure'' Non-fiction Books *''The Making of The Dark Crystal'' Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Bert|The BEST of BERT]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Big Bird|The BEST of BIG BIRD]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Cookie Monster|The BEST of COOKIE MONSTER]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of the Count|The BEST of THE COUNT]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Ernie|The BEST of ERNIE]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Grover|The BEST of GROVER]]'' *''[[The Best of Oscar the Grouch|The BEST of OSCAR THE GROUCH]]'' *''Born to Add'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Gang's All Here!|The Gang’s ALL Here!]]'' *''Rocky Mountain Holiday'' *''Surprise!'' Videos *''The Dark Crystal'' (Thorn/EMI Video UK release) *''De Freggels 1'' (from the Dutch co-production of Fraggle Rock) *''De Freggels 2'' *''De Freggels 3'' *''De Freggels 4'' *''De Freggels 5'' *''De Freggels 6'' *''Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas'' (Muppet Home Video) *''Fraggle Songs'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Frog Prince|The FROG Prince]]'' (Muppet Home Video) *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (20th Century Fox Video) *''Hey Cinderella!'' (Muppet Home Video) *''The Muppet Musicians of Bremen'' (Muppet Home Video) Merchandise *'BIG BIRD'’s sprinkler *'BIG BIRD' Xylophone *Muppet Magazine begins, January *[[w:c:muppet:American Telecommunications Kermit phone|American Telecommunications KERMIT phone]] *''[[w:c:muppet:Alpha Beam with Ernie|Alpha Beam with ERNIE]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Egg Catch|'BIG' BIRD’s Egg Catch]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster Munch|'COOKIE MONSTER' Munch]]'' *Doozer wind-up toys *[[w:c:muppet:Fraggle Rock dolls (Tomy)|''Fraggle'' Rock dolls (Tomy)]] *''The Fraggle Trap Game'' *Happy House Books coloring books *''[[Oscar's Trash Race|'OSCAR'’s TRASH Race]]'' *''Pigs in Space'' video game *Tomy Muppet wind-up toys *Muppet stationery set (Empire Pencil Corp) Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live show Around the World debuts Muppet Character Debuts *''Fraggle Rock'' - Gobo Fraggle, Mokey Fraggle, Red Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, Boober Fraggle, Uncle Traveling Matt, Sprocket, [[w:c:muppet:Marjory the Trash Heap|Marjory the TRASH Heap]], [[w:c:muppet:Philo and Gunge|'Philo' & Gunge]], Pa Gorg, Ma Gorg, Junior Gorg *''Sesamstrasse'' - Finchen People *Olamide Faison is born See also *'1983' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1983' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #